


A Different Hogwarts School

by Smilin_N_Bitchin, Spookyeva



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Mycroft Holmes, Cute Stefano, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, Reader is a bit shy, friendly Jim, reader is a slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilin_N_Bitchin/pseuds/Smilin_N_Bitchin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookyeva/pseuds/Spookyeva
Summary: You just went to hogwarts and now you have to make friends, but things turn up to be a little bit difficult, especially with friends that you have. And when you fall in love with two boys things just go from bad to worse.





	1. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!  For those who think this is an accurate Hogwarts school you are wrong, this is a different type of Hogwarts school.

 

_(Y/N) .P.O.V._

  


Ok (y/n) stay calm. When is your turn the hat will be nice in choosing your house. _ It is my first year at Hogwarts, so I am very nervous. _ I didn't even listen to the speech that the director was giving. Instead I was thinking in which house the hat will put me. When they call me I was so scared.

 

“Hmm…..hufflepuff……...no…...gryf….hmmm….no…...you could be in ravenclaw…..hmm……….hmm. Ah!!  Slytherin !!”  **_Oh no!!_ ** _ What!!  _ **_Slytherin!!_ ** _ Are you serious hat!! My friends always told me that the slytherins were the worse and that basically everybody hates them!! Oh well. _

 

I walk to the table of the slytherins and sat there waiting for this to end. When it finally ended, I walk to my dorm. Entering the dorm I see a girl.

 

“Oh! Hello. My name is Molly, I am your new roommate. I hope that we get along.” the girl  with long brown hair greets. 

 

She is smiling, but I am still sad about the  **_‘hat thing’_ ** . Yeah I know _ ‘hat thing’, _ but I named like that.

 

“Hello my name is (y/n). I am from Slytherin. If you don’t wanna be my friend I understand it is ok...” I look at the floor instead of her eyes.

 

“What!! No!! I wanna be your friends!!” she exclaims “I mean…….unless you didn’t wanna be  my friend.” I could see that she was a bit nervous by the way she talks.

 

“No!! I wanna be your friend.” I say without hesitation.”But, I thought that nobody would like to be my friend, because I am a Slytherin.” 

 

“What!? No!! I am a friend to everyone that wanna be my friends. I guess that’s why I am from Hufflepuff.” she explains.   
  
“Ok. So we are friends now?” I ask.

 

“Yeah of course we are. Now we need to organize things here and know more about each other. What do you think?” Molly smiles.   
  
“Yeah, let's do that.” I smile back.    
  
We talked, cleaned and organized the dorm. She is really friendly. I like her. She gave me tips about first impressions. Then she said we should go to sleep because tomorrow was going to be a big day.

 

 

*******************

  
  
  
In the morning, we went to the great hall to eat. We are from different houses so we split up. It was so strange. I didn't feel comfortable enough to talk with others. When I was leaving the great hall I bump into someone.

 

“I -I am sorry. I didn’t see you.” I apologize.

 

“Oh, don’t worry bella. What is a little girl like you doing here? Are you lost?” a male voice asks.

 

I look up to see a tall man, with his hair is swept down bang over his right eye, so I couldn't see it. He was wearing a navy suit, white shirt, red scarf, maroon leather gloves and dress shoes.

 

I blush looking down “I-I was going t-to my class. I h-have p-potions class now.” _Calm down, everything is going to be ok. It is not like he going to kill you, right?_ When I look at him he is smiling. Such a sweet smile, that causes me to blush even more.

 

“I am going to the potions class too. We can go together bella. What house are you in bella?” We start to walk to the classroom.

 

“I am from Slytherin. And you?” I felt my blush disappear.

 

“I am from Slytherin too. But I didn't see you at the table?” He gave me a curious look. _It was such a cute look. What is wrong with this guy?_

 

“I-I didn't talk much at the table so…….not a lot of people must have notice me.” I look at the ground as I felt my blush reappear again. _Damn it, why is this happening!!_

 

“So you are not sociable. I am not that sociable too. I like art, but most people hates my masterpieces. They don’t know nothing about art.” he the hate in is eye scaring me a little when I look at him “Do you like art bella?” he asks and his face softens when he looks at me.

 

“Yeah…..I love art…..Sometimes I draw things…...but I prefer keep them to myself.” I look at the ground.

 

“That’s a shame bella. Maybe they are beautiful. Would you like to come with me and see my art after the classes?” he asks and I notice a little blue spark in his right eye. _Maybe it was the hope that finally having the opportunity to have someone to like is art._

 

“Yeah. Why not.” I smile and he smiles back. I like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also incomplete and I am still working on its end. I would like to know your opinion on it. Also it is my first fanfic so be gentle. I will try to update this frequently. Sorry if this is too short too. I have a lot to update on this fanfic. : )
> 
> I am sorry if this sucks  though : ( I promise next will be better


	2. The potion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day hope you like it. My work is done for today my sweeties : )

_ (Y/N) .P.O.V.  _

  
  


When we enter the potions classroom, we sat next to each other. He sat on my left side. More students start to enter the room and one guy with dark brown eyes sat at my right. He turns to me with a smile.

 

“Hello. My name is James Moriarty, but call me Jim. So you are friends with Stefano?”  
  
  
 _Stefano??_ Then it click me that he was talking about my new friend. “Yeah….I guess he is my friend.” I turn my head to Stefano and he seems to be angry at something.

 

When he sees me looking at him his face softens “Yes, she is my friend. Sorry bella, for not saying my name earlier. My name is Stefano Valentini.” he is with that smile again. _That cute little smile. **DAMN!!**_

 

I blush and look at my notebook “Don’t worry Stefano. That is not a bad thing it, happens. So-” I look at him again, but I was cut off by Jim.

 

“You are in Slytherin too?” he was smiling, but I felt uncomfortable.  
  
  
“Yeah.”

 

“I think we will be good friends, don’t you think?” He gives me a smirk and I start to feel even worse. But before I can say something.  
  
“Silence!!!” the professor shouts.  
  


The class was going well, but then I bumped into someone while I was doing my potion. **_OH NO!!_** I notice that him puts more than he should of a certain ingredient in to the potion because of me. And that causes the potion to explode.

 

The classroom became filled with dark smoke. When the smoke disappear I see a boy looking at me _**really** , __really_ _angry_. I notice that he was the one that I bumped into. I cringed and start to look around to try to avoid his eyes.

 

“You make me screw up the potion!! You stupid girl!! Do you make it on purpose?! Of course not!! You are just clumsy!! You should be more careful!!” he says in a very cold way, but with fury on his words. I feel tears appearing on my eyes.  
  
“Enough!! I will take twenty points from Slytherin, for trying to sabotage and ten from Ravenclaw, for not keeping their range to themselves.” the professor says.

 

“That’s not fair!! She was the one who provoke everything!!” he says with an expression of shock mixed with anger. I start to feel guilty.

 

“That’s enough Mr.Holmes!! One more and you will go to detention.”

 

He looks at me with only hate in is eyes making me feel small. I start to feel a single tear roll my cheek. I mumble “I am sorry.” but he just turn his back to me and ignores me.

 

I feel a hand on my shoulder and when I look I see Stefano.“Don’t worry bella, he is just like that, a cold person. You don't need to get along with him. You have me.” he smiles and I smile back.

 

“Don’t forget me my darling. You have me too.” Jim interrupts, just to we know that he was still there.

 

I chuckle. Now I know that at least I’m not alone. When the class ended. I walk out with Stefano and Jim.  
  
“Let’s see other students, maybe you will make new friends.” Jim says and starts to walk faster out the corridor.

 

“Okay.” it is the only thing that I am able to say before he grabs my hand and starts to run.


	3. New friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if is taking too much time to make things go better, but this is still the beginning. I promise things will be better in the future. : )
> 
> Also sorry my misspelling mistakes. I try to make sure to not have them, but I suck at it ;-; I have a friend that is reading this and is trying to help me with my mistakes, but we may have left some that we didn't see sorry, I tried ;-;

  _(Y/N) .P.O.V._

  
  


“Here we are!!” he says letting go of my hand. He is still smiling even after we ran what look like a marathon.

 

“Yeah…...but where is Stefano……I think we lost him…...Shouldn’t we go back?” I look around. I'm out of breath with all this running.

 

“Nahhh. He likes to be alone. So let’s see the others students, shall we?”

 

“Ok, let’s do that.” I try to sound convincing., but I know that I fail completely. Yet Jim seems to just ignore it.

 

We walk  to a tall guy with curly dark brown hair and his friend, a shorter man with blond hair. Jim smiles at them “Hello, Sherlock. John.” He seem to care more about this Sherlock than John because he only look at Sherlock.  
  
“Hello Moriarty.” the tall guy greets and then looks at me “You have a new friend. Hmm….shame, she is not that clever. She was the one who make my bother screw up his potion in class.” with that he smiles a little, but in a second the smile was gone “She is from Slytherin, just like you. That’s why she gets along with you. She’s wondering if she should go back and find someone. Probably the other and only friend she has, because she is new student here. She seems to trusts him more than she trusts you. You probably lost him because you ran and you grabbed her hand to make sure she would ran too. I can see that because she’s breathless. That’s why I know she ran and she is rubbing her right hand. Probably because it is hurting from your grip on it.”

 

Only then I realize that I am rubbing my hand and yes it hurt a little. I'm amazed at what he just said.

 

“Oh, you know me Sherlock. I make friends all the time and she needs help, so I am helping her. She needs new friends. Meet new students. So that’s what I am doing. I am presenting the students that I know. Maybe we can be all friends, who knows.” Jim shrugs.

 

“Oh, come on Moriarty!! You know that I don’t have ‘ _friends’_ and why would I be ‘ _friends’_ with her?” Sherlock scoffs and I see the look that John is giving to Sherlock that said ‘ _what about me?’_.

  
I chuckle and all the eyes fall on me. Jim is smiling while John and Sherlock frown theirs brows at me.

 

“I-I sorry. I didn’t mean... I mean…” _ok think fast don’t look stupid_ “I am (y/n). I am new, yes. We lost Stefano when we ran here. Jim said Stefano likes to be alone, but……..I am not sure. I wanna at least get to know a couple of students and maybe have more friends…… I laugh at John’s face when you were talking…..I think you hurt his feeling.” I start to chuckle again.

 

“Oh, right. I didn’t intend to do that face, sorry. My name is John Watson.” the shorter man says and giving me his hand to shake. I shake it and give him a smile.

 

“Sherlock Holmes.” I hear the tall guy say “You were the one who make my brother blow his potion, right?” he asks.  
  
“Yes. I am sorry, I didn't mean too. It was just an accident. Your brother got all mad because of it.” I look at the ground.

 

“Oh! Yes. He gets mad with almost everything. I’m afraid that I’m the one who has to listen him grumble about that later on because we share the same dorm. I think that he really hates you now.” I look to uncountable and sad about what he just said. I think that he knew how I was feeling because he says “Don’t worry, that will pass with the time. You two have classes together, right?”

 

“Yes.”  
  


“So don’t worry. He will forget about it.” he says with a serious look.

 

“Ok.”

 

“Hello.” says Molly as she approaches us “(Y/N), I see you've met Sherlock, John, and Jim. See, I told you that you would make friends.” she smiles.

 

“We are not ‘ _friends’_ Molly.” Sherlock corrects.

 

“Oh! Right.” Molly looks at the ground and I feel like I should say something.

 

“Yes, you are right. I already made some friends like Jim, Stefano-”

 

“Stefano? Who is he?” Molly asks with a curious look, Sherlock and John look at me with a curious look as well.

 

I was going to answer, but Jim beat me to it. “He is our friend.  He is new too. He is a photographer. He says that he is an artist. I never saw his art, but people said that it was disturbing. They said that he kills people for is art.” I feel strange because I didn’t knew if he was being serious or not. I see how Molly’s faces pales, how Sherlock seems interested in this matter and how John seems disgusted by the thought.

 

“Well….he invite me to see is arts after classes.” I say, but I regret it because I can feel Molly's concern when she says.

 

"You shouldn't go if Jim is right. He might kill you.” Molly says terrified.

 

“It is okay, nothing is going to happen. I bet Jim was just scaring us. I will see his art and then I will say if I like it or not. I bet it is not like Jim was saying.” I smile in attempt of trying to calm down Molly.

 

“Yeah, maybe I’m wrong, but if you end up dead it’s not my fault because I warned you.” I look at Jim and I see a curious spark in eyes that made me shiver. I felt Sherlock eyes on me, but I didn’t know why.

 

“Oh come on!! You’re just being stupid. I know he wouldn’t do something like that. We are friends.” I smile at the thought.

 

“Ok, but (y/n) promise me you’ll be safe.” Molly says.

 

“Don’t worry Molly, I will be fine.” when I look at her I knew she was still waiting for my confirmation “ I promise that I will be safe. Now we need to go. Classes are about to start.”

 

“Oh yes! See you later then, I guess?”

 

“Yeah Molly. See you later.” I was ready to go when “Oh!! I almost forgot. It was a pleasure to met you Sherlock, John. Maybe we will talk later?”

 

“Yes of course.” John smiles.

 

“No.” Sherlock says with disinterest, but after a look from John he corrects for “Maybe.” that made me smile.

 

“Let’s go Jim.” I start to walk to the classroom. It is spell class and I want to know how good I will be at it.

 

“Okay darling, but calm down, we are not going to be late, don’t worry.” Jim says as he starts to follow me.

  
  


_ Stefano .P.O.V.  _

  
  


  _I watch bella and Jim running out the corridor. I tried to keep up with them, but  I failed and ended up alone in a corridor. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Rage was starting to build in side me. I knew Jim would try to make bella go away and put her against me. I knew I had to make something to stop him. **I need her**. I start to walk to my secret studios. I need to calm down. I need a distraction._  

 

 

_When I enter my studios, I immediately see Obscura. Obscura is one of my masterpieces. She is the only one who understands my art. I make my way to the couch and sit there thinking. My legs were spread, my arms in the arms of the couch and my head thrown back with my eye close._

 

_I couldn’t stop thinking what would Jim say to her. I start feel Obscura coming closer. I knew she would feel my worry at some point. When I open my eye I see her and I give her a smile, moving my right hand to pet her._

 

 _“_ Bella will be here at the end of the day. There we will see if she is worth it _.” I know that if she was not worth it, this would have to end badly. But before that_

 

 _“_ I need to keep an eye on Jim. If he tells her too much she will hate us. _” I look at Obscura and I know she feels the same way I do. “_ We need her on our side. She as to understand this. _” I mention with my left hand to my art. Some of my art is made of dead people in a loop in time, but every one of them in a different position and others are made of pieces of dead people in one image “_ They are so beautiful. She has to admire them, right? _” I know Obscura agrees with me, but she never met bella, so she couldn’t be sure._

 

 _I stand up from the couch “_ Now, I need to prepare this place for bella. Would you help me?” _Obscura follows me “_ You will need to hide and only appear when authorize. We don’t want to scare her away. _” I explain and start to organize my gallery._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I made Stefano a little possessive of reader at the end, but that's how I see Stefano behave when he finds someone that might enjoy his art like him and may be a good ally in the future. 
> 
> Also sorry if Mycroft still doesn't make appearance in reader's life, but he is the ice man, so we will need to melt him slowly, but I promise it will work : )
> 
> So I made a decision on when to update this fanfic. I will update this fanfic always in the first saturday or sunday and each month. That will give me more time to make more of this. I am afraid to have a writer's block and stop posting,so I am making sure to write a lot of this and not post everything at once. All this to ensure that if I have a writer's block I have a lot to post and I can recover in the main time. Have a good day my dearests : )
> 
> If something happens to make me update this fanfic irregularly or late, it can have many explanations like :
> 
> 1- I am busy because of personal things
> 
> 2- I forgot about it (probably won't happen)
> 
> 3- Reader's block or lack of time to write (I still have a some to publish but this may happen)
> 
> I promise if something happens I will inform you. Don't worry this fanfic will end (I hope)


	4. Spells And Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can use my wand if you don't have none or if don't know what type of wand is yours.  
> https://images.ctfassets.net/bxd3o8b291gf/5frFLgjyxO0SEq6WEAMYQ6/ab7cc80264cf5e372431a610c0f9e3e6/wand-dark_brown-very_long-ball_handle.png?h=225 (there is the link in the text too if you don't want to copy paste the link)
> 
> Sorry I just realized I put some characters them on the tags before the chapter was out ;-;  
> I am sorry if I am late on posting this I have been busy and I am LAZY so sorry.

 

_ (Y/N) .P.O.V.  _

  
  


Jim and I walk to the spell class. When we enter I spot Stefano already there. I sat at his right.

 

“I was worried about you….I am sorry if I didn't come back. I talked to a few friends of Jim. One of them is the brother of the guy from potions class. I’m sorry that I didn’t stay with you.” I look at my notebook.

 

“Don’t worry bella. You need to do friends here. After I lost you and Jim out of my side I went to see if I could do more of my art.” I look at him and _he had such a cute face_. I nod and give him a smile. Then the class started.

 

We spend a lot of time try to do the spells that the professor told us to do until-

 

“Now, you will practice some of those attacks spells in pairs. I will make the pairs. Pay attention while I say your names. I won't repeat them.” the professor warns.

 

I was hoping to stay with Stefano, but **_as always_** fate doesn’t allowed it. The professor put me with a guy named Crowley. He is a very handsome guy.

  
  


He smiles at me “I will be careful with you darling. We don’t want a beautiful girl like you to get hurt, do we?”

 

I pick my _(your type of wand / or mine if you don't have or you don't know yours[here](https://images.ctfassets.net/bxd3o8b291gf/5frFLgjyxO0SEq6WEAMYQ6/ab7cc80264cf5e372431a610c0f9e3e6/wand-dark_brown-very_long-ball_handle.png?h=225))_  “Don’t be gentle because I am not going to be gentle. Be yourself and maybe you will defeat me.” I challenge.

 

He smirks “Okay, but if you get hurt, it will be your fault.”

 

Then we start. I send the first spell and he dodges it in easily. When he send a spell I almost got hit by it I had to jump to the ground to avoid it. We continue like that until he stumbles, gets hit by my spell and falls to the ground.

 

I was going to apologise, but a man with blue eyed and dirty blonde hair starts to laugh “Losing against a girl. Shame on you Crowley. You could do better than that I bet.” the guy walks to my side.  
  
“Of course I could be Lucifer. I was just encouraging her.” Crowley gets up and starts to clean himself.

 

“Of course you could. You could also be my dog.” with that Crowley gets angry and casts a spell.

 

“Wingardium Leviosa!!” a table starts to levitate and Crowley throws it against Lucifer. Lucifer doge it, making the table hit me and pushing me against a wall. Everything was hurting me. I try to stand, but failed, so I just sat on the ground again.

 

The teacher shouts “Lucifer!! Crowley!! Detention!!” he comes to me, moving the table aside “You should go to the wing hospital.”

 

I shake my head because the last thing I need is that.

 

The professor was going to protest, but I say “I don’t think that’s necessary professor. I am already good.” I finally got up “See.” only then I notice everyone's eyes on me.

 

I start to panic. Stefano approaches me and the professor with a smile “I can walk with her to the wing hospital.” the professor nods.

 

Before I can say anything Stefano looks at me and says “Bella you just went against a wall. Your head is bleeding a bit. Let’s go to the wing hospital.” only then I noticed the pain and the blood that was on my head, so I nod and we start to walk to the wing hospital.

 

When we were walking I felt the uncraftable because of the silence. “I am sorry….I didn’t want to do that and then…..they started to fight……...first day and I am already going to the wing hospital.” I chuckle a bit and then went quiet.

 

“Don’t worry bella. It wasn’t your fault.” Stefano looks at me with a smile and I blush “We are almost there. Do you still wanna see my art after classes?”  
  
“Y-Yes of course I want.” I smile at him.

 

“Good” is all he says.

When we got there he turns with a smile, take my right hand “I must leave you now bella. I am looking forward for your little visit to my studios. Goodbye bella. ” he kisses my hand.

 

I blush “Y-Yeah. I am too. Goodbye Stefano.” then he leaves and I enter the hospital. I stayed there a bit. They told me that I should rest, but I felt fine, so I left the hospital. By the time I was out the spell class had already ended.

 

While walking and I found a guy with a brown trench coat. I approach him to see what he was doing, but it look like he was just looking at a random painting on the wall.  
  
“Hi.” I try to get his attention.

 

“Oh!! Hello.” he looks like just woke up from a dream. His baby blue eyes looking at my (e/c). “Who are you?”

 

“I am (y/n) and you are?”

 

“Castiel. I was waiting from my friends, Dean and Sam. The brothers. Do you know them?”

 

“No, I am new in this school.”

 

“Maybe when I see them you could meet them.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s good idea.” I was going to ask him something, but I was interrupted by someone shouting.

 

“Hey Cas!! Who is the pretty girl you are with?” a guy with brown hair, green eyes, shouted. He looks handsome.

 

“Come on Dean!! Not now.” said another tall guy that was beside Dean. He looks like a muse. _Probably is Dean’s brother, the other guy that Castiel was talking about, Sam._

 

“Oh come on Sammy!! I am not going to do anything. I am just asking.”

 

“This is (y/n). She is new student and I thought that maybe we could all be friends.” Castiel says.

 

“Of course we can be friends. Hello, I am Sam and this is my brother Dean. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Sam gives you a hand shake.

 

“Oh come on Sam!! I wanted to say that.” Dean’s face was a funny when he was hurt. I smiled.

 

“Dean didn’t you have something to give to Crowley?” Castiel asks. A shiver run up my spine my spine at the name Crowley. I knew it was stupid, but I think I'm afraid of being hit by another spell and being sent to the wall again.

 

“Are you okay?” Sam gives me a worried look at my reaction “Did he do something to you?”

  
  
“I am fine. Yeah…..I mean no……..it was just an accident he didn’t make it on purpose.”

 

“What happen?” Dean sounds angry. He looks like he could kill if Crowley did something to hurt me.

  
  
“He just started to fight with a boy named Lucifer….Then one spell hit me and I was sent to the wall.” I look at the ground.

 

“What?! Those too never learn!! I will kill them both!!” Dean groans.

 

“It was nothing bad, really!! I am fine.” I try to explain.

 

“Don’t worry he won’t kill them.” Castiel puts his hand on my shoulder and I smile at him.

 

“Ok. I will take this to Crowley and I will have a little chat with him.” Dean says already leaving.

 

“I will go with him. Just to make sure. You never know. Maybe I will see you later (y/n).” Sam starts to jog to catch up with his brother.

 

“See you later Sam!!!” I shout “Now, what do we do Castiel?”  
  
“I don’t know. I didn’t knew that I was going to ended up alone with you.” he says “But we can walk and maybe talk to a few people in the yard.”

 

“Yeah let’s do that.” I smile and start to walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's it for now. The next chapter will probably come out next month.  
> I hope you are enjoying this story.  
> I am still just presenting all the characters of this story so sorry if you were hoping for romance, but I assure you that it will have in the future.  
> But for now I'm outta here!! (if you get the referece you are the best)


	5. Mountains and promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a few changes in the past chapters nothing bad just some little mistakes that I made.
> 
> This story is trash and I don't know why I get kudos for it but THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS I LOVE YOU. I will try to make this story better. I think put to many different fandoms on one fanfic. I am sorry I shouldn't have done that but it is what it is (and it's too late).
> 
> I have been thinking about two things. Change the storie completely or delete the storie. I don't know what to do now I need help.
> 
> I may just delet it and publish this when I think I got the storie done correctly or I will keep writing and change somethings along the way.
> 
> I need your opinion please.

 

 (Y/N) .P.O.V.  
  
  
Me and Castiel walk to the yard only to find John talking to guy that I don't recognize. He has silver hair and brown eyes. He looks like a silver fox.  
  
  
“Castiel I know that boy over there. His name is John. Let’s talk to him.” I grab Castiel’s hand and start to make my way to John and his friend.  
  
“You can call me Cas, you know.” Castiel says. I smile.

 

“Hello John. Who is your friend?”

 

“Oh!! (Y/N). Hello. This a Greg.” John says gesturing to his friend.

 

“Greg Lestrade. A pleasure to meet you.” we shake hands. He seems a sweet guy but then I noticed something.  
  
“Hey John!! Where is Sherlock?”

 

“Oh!! He is in his dorm. He doesn’t like to socialize, so he stays in his dorm doing experiments. He and is brother Mycroft. You know the one you make the potion explode.” I cringe at the thought of that accident “They spend most of their time studying, making experiments or in a corner of the room alone analyzing other people.”

 

“Really, that’s a shame. I thought I could be his friend, like you are.” then I realize that Cas is still beside me “Wait!! John do you know him?” I nod in Cass’ direction.

 

“No.”

 

“His name is Castiel and he is one of my new friends.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you Castiel.” John says.

 

“Me too.” it is the only thing that Cas says. He sounds uncomfortable with all this.

 

“Me and Cas need to go now. Bye John. Bye Greg.”

  
“Bye.” John and Greg say with smile.

  
When I turned around I remembered a thing “One more thing John. Give my apologies to Mycroft would you?”

 

“Yeah of course.” John nods.

 

When me and Cas were far away from John and Greg. I ask Cass “So, what now?”

 

“Hmmm…..I don’t know.” is all he says.

 

“Hmmm……..let’s go to the forest.” I say with a big grin on my face.

 

“That’s a dangerous thing to do and the forest is a forbidden place. If someone cath us we will be kicked out of school.” he doesn’t seemed to be scared at the thought, but sounded.

 

“But they won’t catch us. I promise. We have our wands to protect us. I know some spells and I bet you know too.”

 

“Yeah, but it is still dangerous. I don’t know if that’s a wise choice to make. Especially when we are new-”  
  
“Come on Cas!!! Don’t be like that let’s go.” I grab the sleeve of Cas’ trench coat and start to run to the forest. We run deep into the forest.

 

I don’t know when, but I let go of Castiel’s sleeve and when I realise it was too late. I look around and I notice that I couldn’t find him. I start to get worried. This wasn’t my idea. I didn’t want to lose him in the forest.

 

I start to walk the way I came, but ended up in front of a mountain. I was going to try walk in other direction. But then I see an entrance to go into the mountain and I got curious, and like they say curiosity killed the cat, so I walk to the mountain.

 

When I enter the mountain  I see gold, but not just a piece of gold, **_IT WAS A LOT BUT A LOT OF GOLD LIKE A GOLD SWIMMING POOL!!_** I slide on the gold. When I got to the bottom of it I start to look at everything inside this mountain. _The person who owns this mountain must be really rich and lucky to have all this gold,_ I thought _._

 

Suddenly I feel the ground shake and I hear a voice “Who decided to enter my mountain?! Who wants to steal my gold!?” then a giant creature get up from the gold.

 

“I-I didn’t mean…….I am sorry…….I was lost a-and-” I was interrupted by the creature that now I could see that was a giant red dragon.

 

“Who are you little one?” the dragon asks me. His amber eyes looking at me. I start to panic.

 

“I-I a-am (y/n).”

 

“A witch hmmmm…...and what is a witch doing in my mountain?” he seems amused by my panic.

 

“I got lost from my friend a-and I tried t-to go back to school, b-but ended up here. I-I need to go back before someone sees t-that I am missing” I start to look around to try to escape.

 

“Hmmm…..so nobody knows you are here?”

 

“No…..I mean yes a friend, but…..I need to g-go now. Sorry to disturb you.” I start to walk back towards the way away I came, but he blocks the way with his body.

 

“Do you think I was going to let you just leave my mountain just like that.” he smirks and a cold shiver ran up my spine “You decided to come here and you thought there would be no consequences. I must inform you that nobody enter and leave my mountain alive to tell the story. So why would you be different?”

 

“I-I…….please…..I didn’t mean to do this……..I will not tell anyone, I promise.” I feel like I am almost crying now. I knew this was a bad choice. **_Why did I want to go to the forest in the first place_ _. Oh yes, it was going to be exciting._**

 

“How can I trust you? You are just like the others. You promise means nothing to me.” he starts to get is head closer to me. I could feel his breath on my face “Nobody will miss you if I kill you. Do you think they will notice? Even if they do noticed that you're missing, do you think they will care?”

 

I start to feel tears streaming down my face. _He's right, no one would notice, even if they did, they would not care much. I am alone. Molly would be sad, but when someone replaced me, she would be happy again. Stefano would have to find another friend to show his art. The rest of the students don't like me much, especially Mycroft after that potion class._

 

“You are right.” it is the only thing I say and when I look at the dragon he seems surprised by my answer.

 

“So you don’t think they would miss you?” I shook my head “Hmmm…….interesting no one ever said that. They would simply beg for their miserable lives. You seem to be fine with that. Hmmm…..interesting.”

 

“So what now? Are you going to sent me on fire?” _if I will die I want to die now and fast._

 

“Oh!! No little one. I think I change my mind.” my surprise made him smile “I want you to promise something to me. You need to keep something. Wait.” he then looks for something on his mount of gold.

 

When he finally finds it, he gives me a gold necklace, with two golden dragon in a heart form and a ruby in the middle of it _**([ here](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8a/82/e3/8a82e347861410ace69414ba1eb9c77e.jpg))**_ “Here. Keep this with you all the time. I will know if you broke your promise.” he comes closer to me to threat me “If you do broke your promise little one. I will leave this place and burn you and the ones you most love.” he pushes his head away from me “That necklace will allow me to communicate with you while you are away from me. When I call you, you must come immediately, no matter where or whom you are with, you must leave everything and come.” he smiles at the frown on my face “I am afraid that this kind of necklace is not allowed in your school. You must not tell anyone about the necklace, it’s power and anything that happened here. **DO YOU UNDERSTAND LITTLE ONE?!** ” the last part made me stumble on the gold and fall on my knees making him chuckle.

 

“Y-Yes. I-I promise. I won’t tell. A-and I will be here for you.” I am shaking when I got up to my feet again. I look at the necklace and I began to think of the problems that this promise might bring.

 

“The necklace will guide you to your school again. So go on leave, little one, I don’t need you now.” with that he stops blocking my way out and he goes to rest in the middle of his gold. I was going to ask how did he know I was in school, but I stop myself.

 

_First, I didn’t want him in a bad mood and maybe ended up dead and second of all, and more important my uniform give it away, but I didn’t know that dragons could recognize school uniforms. **Hell** , I didn’t even knew that dragons could talk._

 

With all that thoughts I get out of the mountain and look at my necklace. _He was wrong the necklace didn’t give me any clue._ I start to walk to a random direction. After a bit of a walk I could see the school, so I start to run in it’s direction. I need to find Castiel and tell him that I am okay.


	6. A/N GOOD NEWS :D

I am not dead :D  
  
Okay, so I want to let everyone know that I'm going to start posting again. BUT There is a bad new..... I am not gonna post like I did before. I am too busy and most importantly I don't want to be pressured or feel  obligated to post this fanfic like I did before.  
  
I am sorry for the wait and other things. I will try to end this fanfic as fast as I can. I will post another chapter probably this friday or saturday.

 

All spelling mistakes are mine as always.  
  
Have a nice day or whatever time is in your country :)


	7. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine because I didn't read this before posting (but if there is any mistakes please tell me about it so I can fix it.).
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is too small.

Castiel .P.O.V. 

  
  


While I was running with (y/n), she let go of me and we split. I tried to find her, but I failed. So I tried to go back to school. Gladly I found my way easley. I needed to find Dean and Sam and tell them what happen. I was afraid that (y\n) would get lost. I ran to the dorms to find Sam and Dean getting out of Crowley and Lucifer dorm.

 

“Hey Cas!! Can you say to (y/n) that we already talk to Crowley and he says he is sorry so he won’t do that again.” Dean says with a smug smile on his face.

 

“Yeah. Dean almost killed Crowley for it” Sam laughs.

 

It must have been really good show, but now I need to tell them what happened.

 

“I lost (y/n) in the forest!!! She grab my sleeve and ran there. Then she let go of me and now I can’t find her. I need your help. She might be in danger.” the brothers share a terrified look to each other then they look back at me.

 

“We need to find her now!! The forest is not a safe place and if she misses classes people will suspect. If a professor finds her she might be kick out of school.” Sam says with a serious look.

 

“I know. I told her that, but she didn’t hear me. She just started to run.” I explain.

 

“We might need help. Did you check if she is here?” Dean asks.

 

“No, I didn’t have time.”

 

“Ok, so me and Sam are going to see if we find her here. Cas go and start questioning people about her. Don’t you know a couple friend’s of her? I mean, you spend more time with her then me and Sam. Did she talk to someone while you were with her?”

 

“Yeah. I met a guy named John and they look like friends to me.”

 

“So what are you still doing here. Go, and talk with that guy.” Dean orders already making is way to investigate the area and try to find (y/n).

 

I started to walk and try to find John. I was desperate. I started to run.  Then I see him. He was with two other guys, they were taller than him. When I get closer to John I say “John I need your help!” then the three men look at me with confused expressions.

 

After a while John seemed to recognize me “Oh!! You are (y/n)’s friend right? Castiel was it?” I nodd. I was breathless with all the running “Are you ok? What happen?” John asks concerned.

 

“He is breathless, so he has been running. Probably because something bad happen. He knows you’re (y/n)’s friend, so something happen to her. From the dirt on his clothes they were on the forbidden forest. They probably split from each other and now he was going to ask us if we have seen her. The answer is no, we haven’t seen her. Now, you can go.” the tall, curly man dismisses me.

 

“WAIT!!! WHAT!!!? THE FORBIDDEN FOREST?!!” John screams terrified  “Why were two you there? You know you can’t be there it is too dangerous. You can be kick out of school if someone catches you.”

 

“We…...I tried to convince her to not go, but then she grab my sleeve and pull me to the forest. Suddenly, she let go of me….I tried to find her but I didn’t see her. So when I came back I talked to some of my friends and they said maybe she had came back. But if you didn’t see her that means maybe she is still on that forest. I need to find her before something bad happens to her.” I start to feel really bad. I could have stopped her. We could have not been in this situation. “I need to talk to my friends and say she is not here.”

 

“We can help, she our friend too.” John turns to look at the two other guys and corrects himself with a sigh “She may not be their friends, but she is my friend. Besides-” he smiles and looks at the curly guy “Sherlock said that he needed something to keep himself entertained. Is this enough?”

 

“Maybe.” is the only thing the guy named Sherlock says.

 

“You are not planning in get yourself in that forest just because of a stupid girl, are you?” the other guy asks Sherlock, who so far has not said a word. He seemed angry with Sherlock’s decision.

 

“Oh!!! No dear brother, she is not a normal one. She is the one who made you screw up in potions class.” Sherlock says with a smirk on his face.

 

“She!? Why would she go to the forest! Is she that stupid?!” the guy says angry, but I didn’t  understand the why of it.

 

“We need to find her now. She might be in trouble.” I try to get everyone’s attention.

 

“Yeah. Yeah. Let’s split and try to find her.” John says.

 

“First, we need to find Dean and Sam. They need to know that she is not here yet.” I say while starting to walk to find the brothers. Almost all of them started to follow me.

 

Sherlock turns to the other guy that stayed behind and asks “Not coming?”

 

“This is nothing of my concern, Sherlock. Besides she must deal with the consequences of her acts.” the other guy answers and walks in the opposite direction of us.

 

With that we start to walk until we find Dean and Sam. “Find her?” I ask when we get closer.

 

“No. Unfortunately. Nobody have seen her. We search everywhere for her, but we didn’t find her.” Sam says.

 

“Yeah, but who are these two?” Dean asks.

 

“I almost forgot. These are (y\n)’s friends-”

 

“Sherlock Holmes and I am not her _‘friend’_. I am just bored.”

 

“Sorry for his behaviour. Hello, I am John Watson.” John says extending his hand to the brothers to shake.

 

“I am Dean Winchester and this is my young brother Sam.” Dean shakes John’s hand.

 

“Okay, enough with presentations. We need to find her.” I interrupt and we split from each other and started to looking for her.


	8. The Consequences Of Your Actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy halloween everyone!!! : D

 

_ Mycroft .P.O.V. _

 

_Is she that stupid to go to the forbidden forest on the first day? After everything that happen today. First the explosion in potions class, then the accident in the spell class and now **this**!! Now Sherlock is getting involved in all this too. He will never learn._

 

_I was walking to my next class, then someone came up running and crashed against me, sending both of us to the ground._

 

“I am sorry, I didn’t see you. I am in bit of a hurry.” _when I look at the (e/c) eyes I realize that it was the girl from potions class. She also realizes who I was too_ “You!!….I-I am sorry about the potion….I didn’t mean to do that-”

 

“Everyone is looking for you. I think is best for you to find everyone and say that you are back.” _I say, because I know that she needed to know this and she wasn’t going to say anything new._

 

“Oh!! I didn’t know that……..” _she look like she just realise something. I raises an eyebrow_ “I mean…… yeah, you are right.”

 

_I knew she was hiding something, but I say nothing about it._

 

 _She was going to leave, but I had to ask first._ “What happened?” _looking better to her (e/c) eyes I realise she had been crying._

 

“Nothing, I just got lost.” _I knew she was lying, because she answered too quickly. Then she turns around and starts walking to try to find the others._

_I notice a necklace on her chest. That wasn’t there before. When she is walking she put her hands on her chest probably playing or checking the necklace. I start to analyze her. She had a little dirt on her jeans from the forest. She was shaking a little, so something must have scared her. Maybe she learned a lesson. But what did scared her? What it is that she is not telling? And the reaction to what I said, does she thinks that nobody cares for her? She is a strange girl, I have to keep my eyes on her._

  
  


(Y\N) .P.O.V.

  
  


I am still scared about what happen and what Mycroft said. I am so confused. Do they really worry about me or he was just trying to be nice to me by saying that. I walk until my dorm to find John there speaking with Molly.

 

Molly notices me and she seems relieved “OH!! (Y/N) thank god you are ok. John was telling me that you were lost in the forbidden forest, is that true?”

 

“Yeah. I am sorry I got lost, but-”

 

“Why?! Didn’t you knew that the forest was dangerous and forbidden? If you were caught you could have been kick out of school.” John says with a terrified expression, after a while became disappointment one.

 

“I am ok guys, nothing happened. Don’t worry.” I try to explain.

 

“You could have died!” John shouts.

 

“Yeah, but I didn’t. Did I?” I start getting angry about this.

 

“Yeah, but-”

 

“I think bella doesn’t want to keep talking of what could have happened.” says a voice that I knew to well. I turn around to see Stefano smiling at me.

 

“And you are?” asks John.

 

“Stefano Valentini.”

 

“Oh.” **_oh no_** , I think John still remembers what Jim said.

 

“So, is it true bella? Did you went to the forbidden forest?” Stefano says with concern in his voice.

 

“So you were listening?” he nodded “Yeah, I went there. But nothing happen!! I  just a got lost. But I am back and without a scratch.” I smile. _Everyone seem to care too much about me._

 

“Promise me that you won’t go there alone again. It is too dangerous, bella. Something could have happened.” I was going to interrupt him and insist that nothing happened, but he stopped me with is hand and continued “I know that nothing happened, but maybe next time it will and I would be lost if something happened to you.” he has a sad smile and that smile made me feel guilty.

 

“I am sorry Stefano. I won’t do it again.” we walk in silence, then I see Jim talking to Sherlock, who seems to be bored with the conversation.

 

We approach them and I say, “Hi!” and with that I got the both man's attention.

 

“Hello darling! Where have you been?” Jim asks and I was going to answer, but Sherlock had to have a word.

 

“She was lost in the forest. Her friend came to us for help.” Sherlock looks at Stefano “I suppose this is a friend of yours?”

 

“Yes, my name is Stefano.” I knew that something bad would happen, so I look at Sherlock begging for him not do anything stupid.

 

“I think we should go to classes now, it is almost time and I bet no one wants to be late.” Sherlock simply says. I was shocked, but happy at the same time. Then I realise Sherlock was studying me _piece_ by _piece_ making me uncomfortable.

 

“Yes. I believe that’s the best thing to do, coming bella?” Stefano’s voice brought me back to reality.

 

“Y-Yeah” I answer.

 

We walk to muggles studies class. I sat on the right side of Stefano and Jim at my right. The class went well, at least nothing bad happened. We had astronomy lesson, it was an interesting subject. When we left the classroom I start to walk into the direction of the great hall to have dinner, I was starving. A hand on my shoulder made me look back and see Stefano’s nervous smile.

 

“Do you still wanna see my art?” he asks.

 

“Of course, I want to.”

 

“Good…..” he seems relieved. I smile “So after dinner?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

We went to the great hall and had dinner. It was good, I eat with Stefano by my side and we talk, not much, but we talk. After dinner we were heading to Stefano’s studios when,

 

“Where are you two going?” says a I voice that I recognize from somewhere “I hope you aren’t planning to go to the forbidden forest again.” when  Stefano and I turned around we see Mycroft. He is with his arms crossed and a suspicious look in his face. _Did someone tell him a story about Stefano as well? What did he want?_

 

“Bella is going to my studios see my art. So if you will excuse us, we need to go.” Stefano answers. The edge in his voice only mean that he was angry with this interruption.

 

“I am sorry, but I still got some questions that needs to be answered.” Mycroft says and turns to me “You never told anyone what happened in the forbidden forest and why is that? Did something bad happen?” _Why is it so important for him to know what happened in the forest? Why did he care?_ ** _WHY DOES ANYONE CARE?!_**

 

“I don’t see why is so important for people to know what happened in the forest. I already told you. I got lost and then I found my way back to school again.” I say “Now if you will excuse us-”

 

“You didn't have that necklace before you going to the forest. You can’t deny that, because I remember you in the potions class and you weren't wearing that necklace. Your eyes were red when we talked so you had been crying. You said that you just you had came back from the forest, so somebody or someone in the forest made you cry. When you turned away after we talk earlier, you put your hands on that necklace and you were shaking. So, yes something happened in that forest, but you don’t want to tell us!! We all care about you, but you just prefer keep to yourself!!” he starts to get angry.

 

I felt tears on my eyes. _They all care?! But I can’t say nothing I promised the dragon…..I made him a promise and if I broke that promise he will kill everyone I love most._ A hand on my shoulder snaps me from my thoughts and I look to Stefano who was worried with me and angry at Mycroft. When  I look at Mycroft, he seemed like he regretted what he said, but didn’t say a word about it.

 

“Maybe that’s for the best!! What happened on that forest should be kept in there!!” I scream and run away. I feel more tears stream down my face, but I don’t care I just need to get away from everyone.

 

  
  


Mycroft .P.O.V.

 

_I see (y/n) running away and I look at Stefano. I know the stories about him and what he did, Sherlock told me what Moriarty told him and I heard some gossip about it on the Slytherin table. Maybe he knows that his own house is against him. I start to deduce him._

  
_He didn’t seemed to be that bad at all, but looks can be deceiving._ _He is_ _wearing a navy suit, white shirt, red scarf, maroon leather gloves and dress shoes. They say that he is an arrogant, snobbish and prideful, at least this is what they say and now looking at him I can see why they say it. The evidence is all over him. He was_ _with_ _his hair is swept down bang over his right eye, so no one could see it right, but I already know the stories of what happened to it. They say he is dangerous. They say that he is obsessed with is_ _‘ **art** ’ or at least that what he calls to what I heard he does._

  

 “I think it's best if you to stay away from her. She doesn’t want to tell what happened in the forest and I think is best to respect her choice of not telling us what happen.” _he says._

 

_I could see that he was upset from my interruption. His right eye sparked with something blue. Some people told me that when that happens is when he chooses is next target, but I just ignore it._

 

“I just wanna know what happen, nothing more.” _I say. Then in a flash he was just right in front of me. I gasp. Did he just teleported himself?!_

 

_He put his hands on my clothes and pull me closer to his face. I could see his right eye completely, it is horrifying. He was mad, in his left eye I could see only rage and hate and his right eye that was just a black spot was with a blue deadly spark._

 

“Get away from bella or there will be consequences.” _he says then let go of me. He starts to walk away, but then turns to me and warns me,_ “If you get any closer to bella again or hurt her, you will be on of my masterpieces.” _he smiles_ “I think you know what that means, don’t you? I know that you already heard a lot of things about me.” _with that he turns and walks away._

 

 _I feel terrified by this. I need to tell (y/n) who he really was. I need to put an end to him. I decided to find Sherlock and talk to him about it, maybe we will make a plan together, but I have my doubts. I will give it  a try. With that I started to walk and try to find my brother._  

 

Stefano .P.O.V.

 

_I walk away from Mycroft and I start to think if that was a good idea to threaten him like that. He could tell the others, but then it hit me I only need bella on my side. I smile at the thought of bella still not hating me. She is the only one who doesn’t hate me._

 

_As I walk I see bella crying in a corner. She is curled up in a ball. Knees up covering her face. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her, to try comfort her. I need her on my side after all._

 

“Don’t worry, I am here bella.”

 

 _She looks at me with tears on her eyes. I smile at her and she leans her head on my chest and hug me. I put my head on top of hers,_ “Everything will be fine bella. I'm here for you don't forget that.” _I kiss the top of her head._

 

“Thank you Stefano.” _She says and looks at me smiling,_ “ Can we got and see your art? I promise to you that I would and now-”

 

“Don’t worry bella we can see tomorrow, but if you want to go now we can go.”

 

“I wanna go now, please” _she looks at me with puppy eyes,_ “I need to forget all this” _she mentions with her arms around,_ “See your art will make me forget at least a bit, pealse Stefano”

 

“Of course bella. Let’s go then.” _I stand and give her my hand to help her stand up too. She gladly takes it. I smile at her and we started to walk to my studios._

 

 _When we there I make us stop at the wall and turn around to face bella. She has confused look on her face to why I stop right in front of the wall, so I explain,_ “I have to disguise my studios so nobody finds out.” _she nods “_ Dissendium.” _and a door appears._

  
_“Wow” her reaction makes me smile._

 

 _“_ What I am going to show you now I have never shown to anyone bella.”

 

“Don’t worry Stefano, nothing is going to happen. I promise. I won't judge.” _she hugs me and I hug her back. Her hugs is so warm._

 

 _I back away and say opening the door “_ Come, you have a lot to see.” _she smiles and walks inside with me._

 

_When she starts to see my masterpieces I thought for a moment that I was wrong and she was just like the others, but when I look at her face I see that I wasn’t wrong, she loves my art. Her eyes are shining with astonishment and that made me I smile at her._


End file.
